Finding methods to control carbon dioxide emissions from human activity has become more urgent as the signs of climate change from elevated greenhouse gas levels become more apparent. One of the best targets for CO2 reduction is coal-fired power plats and other large, stationary CO2 emitters.
The leading proposed method to sequester CO2 is referred to as carbon capture and storage (CCS). It involves separating carbon dioxide from nitrogen in power plant stack gas, compressing the CO2, and pumping it underground to be permanently stored in suitable geologic formations that prevent escape of the gas. But concerns have been raised about the cost of CCS and the amount of energy that must be consumed to separate and compress the CO2 and pump the CO2 underground.
New methods of sequestering carbon dioxide are needed.